A Shot At The Craziness of The Olympians
by StephLopez
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the gods do or think about mortals conversations about them or other stuff? This is my shot at what it'd be about! PlZ read and review! its my first time doing somthing like this! Rated T for later on! One-Shots! DONE
1. Checking Out A Class

**Hello! Ok guys, this is an idea I got while in my Language Arts Literacy class, we are studying Greek mythology (YAY!) and right now we are reading a book about the wanderings of Odysseus. One of the homework questions was: "Why do Cyclops not worship Zeus the All-Father?" My teacher and classmates were saying pretty funny stuff to insult the gods and mostly random stuff but it is funny once the Olympians see what mortals think of them in my grade! Please read and review! Maybe a one shot or two shot. Could be a story with one-shots if this one gets at least 5 reviews on the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**On Olympus: 3rd POV**

The king of the gods was bored than usual on the Winter Solstice (Pretend its winter and not fall). Hera was on a roll about how important family is. Artemis and Aphrodite were talking about how love was useless/ important. Athena and Poseidon were _again_ fighting about who was supposed to win Athens. Hermes and Apollo were whispering to each other as Dionysus and Hestia looked at them suspiciously. Ares and Hephaestus were arguing about Aphrodite. Demeter and Hades were bickering about Persephone and once again in a millennia, cereal. So now you know why Zeus was bored and rather be with his father.

"ENOUGH! Each year you always argue about the same things! STOP IT and do something that is actually USEFUL!" that shut them up.

"Father is right. Each year we are wasting time." Athena spoke up.

"SO what do we do?" asked Hermes.

"Anything but this," Muttered Zeus.

"We should prank people!" yelled Apollo and Hermes.

"No make people fall in love!"

"Love is for losers! We should turn men into jack lopes!" (**Did I spell that right?)**

"NO! We should cause a WAR!"

"NO! We need to eat our cereal!"

"Enough with your cereal!"

"We could drink wine…."

"We should all talk about PERFECT FAMILIES!"

"NO! You threw me off a mountain!"

"We should act like a family and not fight!"

"SHUT UP!" Poseidon yelled enough to shut everyone up. He then motioned to Zeus.

"Poseidon is right. You should all shut up and not waste time-"

"Father! That was my idea!" whined Athena as Poseidon smirked.

"ANY WHO! We will not prank people, cause love, turn men into animals, cause war, talk about how family is important, eat cereal, or drink WINE!" each god/ goddess blushed and looked away.

"The more we argue, the less time we could get before we fade." spoke Hera up.

"Yes. We could check on how much mortals look up to us."

"Athena, that is brilliant! Hermes, check a classroom where the kids are learning about us."

"Yes." Hermes flashed out and came back with a spray gun and was holding Apollo by the ear.

"HEY!" Hermes rolled his eyes before Athena said,

"You're a god. You could have simply asked Poseidon to create a rainbow along with Apollo."

"I knew that!" Hermes blushed as everyone else chuckled and quickly sat down as Apollo followed.

"Anyways, the classroom is room 888 **(fake)** and the school is Lincoln School in New Jersey **(I have no idea if that's true b/c I don't even live there)**." Hermes told Athena. She nodded as a rainbow appeared.

The classroom was not too big or small. The wall's were surrounded with tips on writing and educational posters such as 'warning: Due dates are closer than they appear' **(my homeroom is this class and we actually have this poster! :D). **The teacher's desk was in front of the windows and the students desks and two tables (where kids were sitting at) were facing the teacher. One chalkboard was on the left and a whiteboard on the right. A projector was set up. The counter on the back were filled with cut ins of shields **(we are doing Greek shields!).** The Olympians gasped because one of the kids was the one who almost found out their secret, Cindy Lopez. **(Fake but its "me".)**

"**Alright class, next question of the homework assignment is: "Why do Cyclops not worship Zeus the All-Father?" About 8 kids raised their hands.**

"**Kyle."**

"I have a son named Kyle."

"He could be yours, Apollo."

"No Demeter, his eyes are not blue or bright enough."

"**Because their father is Poseidon and they think that they're more powerful than Zeus and the others."**

"WHAT? That is a lie!" screamed Poseidon.

"I always knew you were jealous of me!" Zeus smirked.

"**Correct. And also, Zeus and Poseidon have about the same rank of power so they were not afraid because Poseidon would be there to protect them." Ms. Santos said.**

"That is true. I protect my children."

"Except for Matthew,"

"THAT was an accident! I never knew he would use my Trident!"

"Right," Athena replied as she rolled her eyes.

"**But I thought Zeus was more powerful!" exclaimed a girl named Danielle.**

"HA! Someone says that I'm better than you!" Zeus got up and started jumping around with excitement. What he didn't know was that a secret two trouble making goddess' were recording everything.

"**Yes, but remember they live forever so their powers are about the same."**

"HA! We are even!"

"Men," Artemis muttered.

"**That must be boring." Hayley muttered.**

"**Yes. That's why in the movie Troy, Achilles said that the gods envy mortals because they die and have a true reason to live. Remember?"**

**Everyone nodded, but not Cindy.**

"It's not boring!"

"Apollo, shut up."

"Yes lil sis."

"I'm not your LIL SIS!"

"**After all, would you not get bored of living forever and forever?" asked Ms. Santos.**

"No. But it might be… Nah," Hermes said.

"**Too boring," Kyle said.**

"Not really."

"That's because you 'enjoy' yourself."

"We've been through this, Hera!"

"**I'd buy pizza." Said Susan as some people laughed and nodded.**

"I'd would!"

"You could make it appear."

"Oh." Apollo blushed.

**Ms. Santos rolled her eyes before saying,**

"**So yeah, when Achilles said that he said that that's why they meddle in with humans."Then she got up and did an imitation of a god.**

"**I'm bored so let's go mess a human lives up!" Everyone laughed.**

The Olympians were mad but had to admit that it did look funny.

"**So was the Cyclops immortal?" Janet asked.**

"OF COURSE NOT!**"**

"**Nope, Polythemus only got 'poked'."**

"That's a funny way to put it." Athena said.

"Wait. What are they talking about?"Dionysus asked before yawning.

"The Odyssey,"

"**So monsters are not immortal?"**

"**No and I have to show you a clip for what we read so far."**

"**I think I would still buy pizza if I was immortal." Susan muttered.**

"That's it." Hermes told Zeus before laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Zeus.

"Well, it turns out that after the whole thing, you are still jumping around with your lightning bolt and PJ'S!"Hera yelled. Everyone was laughing as Zeus turned a dark shade of red.

"This would make a great video on YouTube."

"Nemesis? Eris?" asked Athena.

"Yep. We thought we would mess around and so far we have." Eris said, goddess of discord (trouble).

"What do you mean?" asked a pale Hermes. The last time they paired up, they recorded the gods each singing in the shower.

"Well, we knew about the class, so we thought to record you guys." Nemesis said goddess of revenge.

"So, this video is going on God Tube and YouTube!"With those last words, the two goddesses disappeared.

"We Are Doomed."

"No duh Apollo."

"SO who wants pizza?" asked Ares.

**A/N: Not sure if it was good or not but it was a random idea. Plz review and maybe I'll make it a story about the gods and what they do throughout the PJO series. Also this is before Thalia was born. Please review. Ideas and flames are appreciated.**

**Peace,**

**Reader121**

Edited: April 22, 2012

New Username: WeirdButCool


	2. Authors Note sry for no chapter

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND REVIEW ALERTS AND FAVORITE STORY AND STORY ALERTS! You all have touched my heart so I'd like to say that this is now a full story! And my other Olympians story (Olympians in the mortal world?) is sort of like this so I'm not sure if I should combine them…. Please tell me your opinion if I should or shouldn't! Oh and sorry that this isn't a chapter but I gotta go to my cuz B-Day party and my mom is "threatening" me from taking away my computer so sry for those who wanted a chapter but I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE TOMORROW! Please check out my other stories! Here is the random info:**

**Review alerts: 5! (more? Please?)**

**Favorite Story: 2! (come on…)**

**Story alert: 1!**

**Anyways, I'm happy because this story has reached more reviews at the first chapter than my other stories! So, please review from now on! Pretty Please! Uh-oh! My mom is coming…**

**Peace,**

**Reader121**


	3. Artemis

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY IS LIKE, FOREVER! THANKS TO ****chriscolferislord**** FOR REMINDING ME OF THE SHOWER IDEA! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED/SUSCRIBED! I PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER 2! :D:D:D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Throne Room:<strong>

**Before the Last Olympian, after the Titan's Curse:**

"You know, we should make a surprise party for my lil sis since she's back safe." Apollo suggested after Artemis left to go to her house and rest. The Olympians nodded.

Hera smiled and said, "Apollo that is brilliant! Finally, someone cares about family!" Hephaestus looked at her and glared.

"Well, we do but with you here it's just not possible." Hera glared back as Zeus held her down.

"Calm down, and let's start!" Hera glared once more at Hephaestus and sat down.

"Fine," Within 30 minutes, the party was set. Apollo and Hermes decided to go and bring Artemis and took a video camera to capture her expression.

"Fine, but no pranks." Athena told them sternly as they nodded and went to Artemis' house.

"Hello?" Apollo asked as he opened the door.

"Where is she?" Hermes asked. Apollo shook his head and said,

"Let's head to her bedroom. Maybe she fell asleep." They head to her bedroom and were about to knock when they heard the shower running.

"Listen," Hermes said as he turned on the video camera and pressed his ear, along with Apollo, on the door to listen.

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
>Don't want a nation under the new media<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fuck America.<em>

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
><em>All across the alien nation.<em>  
><em>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.<em>  
><em>Television dreams of tomorrow.<em>  
><em>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<em>  
><em>For that's enough to argue.<em>

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America._  
><em>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.<em>  
><em>Now everybody do the propaganda.<em>  
><em>And sing along to the age of paranoia.<em>

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
><em>All across the alien nation.<em>  
><em>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.<em>  
><em>Television dreams of tomorrow.<em>  
><em>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<em>  
><em>For that's enough to argue.<em>

_Don't want to be an American idiot._  
><em>One nation controlled by the media.<em>  
><em>Information age of hysteria.<em>  
><em>It's calling out to idiot America.<em>

"Oh. My. Gods." Apollo muttered for he never heard Artemis sing before. She may seem quiet and calm but this is new!

"Let's go back to Olympus." Hermes muttered. Then, Artemis came out in her hunting clothes. She saw Apollo and Hermes and widened her eyes.

"Apollo! Hermes!" Apollo and Hermes looked at each other and said,

"Run!" Artemis chased them all way back to the throne room and she tackled Apollo as soon as she entered. Everyone else was busy eating and partying to notice Artemis chasing Hermes.

"HELP!" He yelled and hid behind Zeus.

"What?" He asked.

"Those things are terrible!" Artemis told him as Hermes kept wincing from the hits she gave him.

"What did you do?" Demeter asked them as they smiled.

"Well, you see " Apollo started.

"Don't you dare!" Artemis yelled as Hermes and Apollo flinched. Then, Eris and Nemesis came in holding a camera.

"Look what we found!" They sang as they clicked play. The small screen was dark but you could hear Artemis singing American Idiot by Green Day. The gods tried hard to not burst out laughing. But failed.

"Oh, shut up!" Artemis yelled over the laughter but no one could hear her.

"Fine, be like that!" She stomped off as Nemesis followed her.

"You know, you can embarrass them back." She told Artemis.

"You're right. I need help." Artemis head back to her house and Nemesis smiled evilly.

"Finally, some good amusement. Come one, Eris!" Eris appeared and grinned.

"Let's prank Zeus." And the pranks started…

**Sorry if this chapter was crappy. Ideas are welcomed! Please review and flames will be replied with mean comments! **

**WeirdButCool**


	4. OMG!

**HeLlO! JeLlO!**

**Sorry for late update, but enjoy! ~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rick Riordan owns.<strong>

**Hestia POV (Didn't expect that, eh?):**

I was tending the fire like any other day when I heard a terrible noise coming from the one of the guests' room. I frowned and got up. I quietly walked to one of the guest rooms and heard what was like a cat in a washer and a crying baby. I tried opening it, but it the door wouldn't budge. I gave up and tried knocking.

_Knock. Knock._

Not a single soul opened the door. I leaned close and heard someone screaming or singing. I paid more attention and heard the song 'Sexy and I know it' by LMAFAO. Now, if you want to know how I know about this song, ask Apollo.

After about 2 minutes, the person stopped singing. I was trying hard not to laugh since, well; the singer doesn't have a good voice. I couldn't hold it anymore as he/she continued singing. I didn't realize I was crying from laughing so hard, until Hermes came.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I only nodded but still laughed. He raised an eyebrow and I pointed to the door. He understood and leaned in close to the door. Once he heard the voice, he laughed and said,

"I got to call Apollo!" I was about to stop him but he disappeared. A few seconds later, everyone from the Olympian council was here.

Hades looked bored. "Why did you bring us here, Hermes?" He asked.

Hermes grinned and grabbed a camera. He pointed to the door and soon we were all laughing. Athena and Hera even cracked a smile and a few giggles.

Finally, Athena said, "Let's find out who it is." She was about to knock but then the King of the Gods came out in duck towel and had lightning shaped slippers on. We were shocked. Hera's jaw dropped and she was the first to laugh. We joined her as Zeus reddened and shut the door. But before that, I swear he muttered,

"Stupid Apollo and Hermes, and stupid song, but I am sexy and I know it."

Who knew that the king of the gods loved to sing?

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy; I know, but please review or flame. It really doesn't matter since flames help me improvise my stories and writing. Some of you don't know how to flame, but that brings out my optimistic side! Please review!<strong>

**WeirdButCool**


	5. Artemis POV 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy… And thanks for reviewing!**

_**To: The nightmare97: Thanks for reviewing and I'll think of a way to make a Pothena shot in this story and maybe a real story about Pothena later on… **_

_**To: avatarcats, soundersrock, GreekGodsRule, April, Patient Poet, girlsrule: Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**To: **__**chriscolferislord**__**: So, remember when you gave me the idea of singing in the shower? Well, one of the two people you mentioned are involved in this one shot…**_

_**To: sdadwarfgergq: Good to know and thanks for reviewing!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ok?**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV:<strong>

After everyone knowing I sing Green Day songs, I have been _very _careful about where I sing. But apparently, some people have not understood the circumstances…

It was a peaceful day in Olympus. I was talking to Hestia about how men/boys are useless (no offence to any, but hey, they're maiden goddesses), when we heard someone singing.

Hermes came and smirked. "You guys are right in time for the show!"

"What show?" I asked.

He grinned. "You'll see." Hestia and I shrugged and followed him.

We reached the back of someone's house, where everyone was trying to listen. This is what we heard…

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
>She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low<br>Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
>This was something special; this was just like dynamite<br>Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
>Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow<br>Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
>Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,<br>Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
>Sexy from her head to the toes<br>And I want it all, it all, it all _

_Baby let me love you downnn  
>there's so many ways to love ya<br>Baby I can break you downnn  
>there's so many ways to love ya <em>

We couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing. Finally, the person stopped and once they came out, I'm sure we will be seeing him/her more often!

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you guys think heshe is?**

**And what is the song name?**

**Hint: It was a popular song and is by a guy whose name starts with U.**

**WeirdButCool**

**P.S. This story is going to be updated more often since the chapters are mainly short.**

**P.S.S I'm trying to stick to my promises…**


	6. My Life

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but this chapter is not a regular chapter. It's a chapter but with 4 moments that happened on February 25, 2012. That should be today or yesterday. (Any who the next chapter would be the regular story). I should update in two days!**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning:<strong>

"Steph, wake up!" I heard my mom yelled. I turned around in my bed and tried to fall back asleep. Nope, not working.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP!" I heard my mom yell louder. I immediately got up and rubbed my eyes. Sleepy, I said, "Yes, mom?"

I saw my mom smile. "That's better. Please help me cook breakfast? You better come down in five." I nodded and once she was out of my bedroom, I laid back on my bed. Ah, beautiful sleep…

_An hour later…_

"STEPH!" I got up.

"Yeah, mom?"

I heard my mom sigh as I rubbed my eyes. "I woke you up an hour ago! Come help me, now!" She turned around and I heard her walk downstairs. I groaned and lay back down. I have two options. I could stay here, but get grounded. I could go downstairs, and update my stories… or start my home work plus project. Nah, I'll stay. I was about to lay back down, but then my dad came in.

I seriously need to lock my door or get a hundred more locks.

He came in and smiled. "Good morning,"

I smiled back and rubbed my eyes… again. "Morning dad," I got up and asked, "Aren't we going to church? And aren't you supposed to be working?"

My dad shrugged. "I decided to take the day off." I shook my head at my dad's laziness. "And why church? It's Saturday, not Sunday. "

I frowned. "No, it's Sunday."

He frowned. "No, I'm sure it's Saturday. You should check your phone." Then, he left and I walked over to my desk. My iPhone 4 laid there and I turned it on. When did I turn it off? Whatever. I read the date. And it read Sunday.

"I told you so!" I heard my dad yell. Well, today is going to be _a long day!_

* * *

><p><em>Evening:<em>

We just came here to Wal-mart because my family was bored. Yep, we are just driving around. Right now, we are waiting in the huge line. I looked to my left and saw 4 shelves of gum. I smiled and grabbed pink and green orbit packs.

I turned around and smiled to my mom. "Please, mom."

She looked at me and then at the gum. "No,"

I pouted. "Please!"

"No,"

I pouted and put them back in their place.

My dad then said, "Oh, these clean our teeth."

My mom raised an eyebrow. "Uh, really?"

He nodded. "Yep, and I haven't had gum in days."

My mom thought about it. "Ugh, okay."

I smiled and hugged her. I got them back and put them in the basket.

My mom then grinned. "You should just get the pink ones." I frowned but did so. I put the green one back, and got another pink.

My dad then grabbed it back and grinned. "Nah, Steph needs this one because she needs her breath to be good."

He laughed with my mom and brother. My jaw dropped. Nice parents, eh?

My dad stopped laughing and hugged me. "You know that I love you, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah,"

He let go and then said, "But we need a donator to help pay the stuff." Just wow.

* * *

><p><em>Night:<em>

My uncle, aunt, and cousins joined us for dinner. I was about to sit down, but then my mom said, "Oops, I forgot the coffee. Please bring it, Steph." I nodded. My annoying 5 year old brother smiled and ran upstairs.

I grinned. "Oh, no. Don't you dare get that coffee!" I ran upstairs, to the closet storage thingy and found my brother grabbing his candies.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the coffee. He stuck his tongue at me and went back downstairs.

I grinned and yelled, "You just came to get candy?"

"Yep!" He yelled back. I walked downstairs and gave my mom the coffee.

She frowned. "I also said sugar."

I pouted and went back upstairs.

Once I came back, she said, "Oh, sorry. Your aunt just gave me sugar." Nice family, eh?

**So, yeah. That was my **_**awesome **_**day. Nice family, eh?**


	7. Call me?

**Sorry for not updating in two months, but I just don't have any ideas! I really hope you guys come up with some. Right now, I'm just going to do another song shot. Please give me ideas. And pretend the SON and MoA will and never happened. Thanks for all the reviews and subscribers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Greek Mythology.**

_**Athena's POV:**_

I made sure that all my windows were tightly closed and that no cameras were here… in my bedroom. I smiled as I grabbed my iPod from my purse and put on my black sweatpants, gray Hollister shirt, and put on my Adidas shoes. I picked up my hair in a messy ponytail and turned on my camera. I leaned it against one of my books on a shelf, and then I made sure that it was on.

I put my iPod on speaker and raised the volume. I just recently entered this cool contest from the mortal world to win a cruise to Greece, Rome, France, Spain, Australia, Mexico, Brazil, and even Russia (plane). I tried to convince my daughter, Annabeth Chase, but she wouldn't want to. It's been a year since Percy Jackson, Poseidon's _son, _and Annabeth have been dating. As a gift to my daughter and that Jackson for not hurting her, I decided to join the contest.

I got to pick the song and memorized all the lyrics. I took a deep breath, and pressed RECORD.

_I threw a wish in a well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell  
>And now you're in my way<em>

_I'd trade my soul for a wish  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this  
>But now you're in my way<em>

_Your stare was holding  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

"Wow, that's nice." I stopped and turned around. All the Olympians were standing there. I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks.

Artemis stepped towards me and said, "That… was… awesome!"

I smiled as everyone else agreed.

"I have a feeling you're actually going to win, Athena."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Poseidon."

**Okay… so this wasn't so funny, but I had nothing else. I really need ideas, guys and girls! I hope I receive help.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Steph**


	8. Sorry for not updating in half a year

Disclaimer: All rights to Greek Mythology and Rick Riordan.

Aphrodite stared at the screen,

_So that's what twerking is!_

"Aphrodite, whatcha watching, baby?" Ares said as he walked in the throne room.

Aphrodite shut down her iPhone and smiled sweetly. "Memories from long ago, honey."

Ares frowned. "Okay, well Zeus said to come with me. Apparently, there's some sort of even down at Camp Half-Blood. He wants us to watch it from the Media Room."

Aphrodite smiled and hopped to Ares. "Okay," She couldn't resist the urge to tell him she was the one who planned it.

_Line Break_

Athene huffed. She COULDN'T believe Aphrodite was the one who forced her to come with _Poseidon _to host the show. Worst of all, she HANDCUFFED them together!

"Stop frowning, Owl Head, you make your wrinkles scare me."

Athena glared at him. "I wouldn't be frowning-"

"Stop arguing!" Demeter said. She was the camera woman.

Hades laughed. "Yeah, listen to the Camera Man."

Demeter glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"POSITIONS, PEOPLE!" Dionysius yelled. He was, unfortunately, the director.

Athena roller her eyes and smiled into the camera. "Welcome, demigods of all ages and sizes."

"The show hasn't started."

"I'm practicing, Fish Breath!"

_Line Break_

Zeus stared into the mirror. He took a deep breath… and started twerking!

What he didn't know was his wife was behind him. She smirked evilly and brought Dememter into the room. Thank god she was silent.

Demeter held in her laugh and turned on the camera.

Athena, wanting to know what was going, dragged Poseidon towards the noise.

She cracked up and jumped into the camera. "Welcome, Demigods, to the Twerking show!"

**The end**

**Crappy, I know, but I couldn't think of an idea. Hope you enjoyed this ending chapter! :D**

**Please share your thoughts by reviewing.**

**~WeirdButCool**


End file.
